


Good natured head-Cannons

by Starlight204080



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Bad Jokes, Badass Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight204080/pseuds/Starlight204080
Summary: This is just going to be very small talents or quirks of the AU Skele's.Good natured and personal head cannons here we come... :D
Kudos: 21





	1. Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Ink is somehow terrible at baseball.


	2. smiles

Error is great at bowling.


	3. Winks

Nightmare is actually really good at ice skating.

Wether it be that he still freezes after awhile...you know... because people take the fact that he is goopy seriously and liquid, no matter how thick, sticks and freezes to ice.

Or just is good at it but, doesn't do it much because image and stuff....it still nice though.


	4. Waves

Dream is scarily good at fixing machines, especially vehicles....of ANY era.


	5. Laughter

ccino sometimes has to save his life in the morning because while he sleeps the cats curiously wander through the kitchen and turn everything on..


	6. Runs

Outer has a habit of sometimes wandering away during intense conversation...


	7. Loopy

Outer sometimes wakes up from sleeping miles away from were he originally was...

How far and how high depends on what he was dreaming about


	8. Loopy connection

When dream needs some cheering up or is really bored he goes to outer when he's asleep to give him nice dreams. 

He likes to watch him float off and play a game of how far he'll go...of course he doesn't let him wander far and keeps him from accidental harm.


	9. Hides

During gathering's Ink sometimes hides items randomly and watches them get found one by one.

The Items are different for every gathering and could be as small as rubber ducks to small paper hearts.

Example: DS Dream drinking his coffee and a ducky stares at him from the bottom after he finishes or Axe goes to grab his weapon and a dice falls from his pocket...both were found after just talking to him.


	10. Hehe

Blue leaves sticky notes everywhere he goes (like spray painters do to show they've been there) and you can tell how he was feeling based on what was written.

Fun fact about this...no one knows it is him leaving them; they have no signature and the writings are somewhat serious/funny.


	11. Gives

Chesstale(most) are unusually bada## when it come to videogames.


	12. Throws

Cross is shakey at horseshoes.


	13. Pets

Lust is amazing with animals and helps care for/heal them.

I love to think that he has two snakes; one was raised from birth and one is a rescue. Both are dumb snakes being dumb snakes but, he loves them and are the mascots of his care.


	14. Twirls

Classic likes to cosplay as the other hims for fun sometimes.

Seeing how long it takes for others to get it is always funny.


	15. Smirk

The Dreamtale twins collect soft things.


	16. Fight

Blue and Dream have a habit of getting into compliment wars with each other.

Since both like good things directed at others then toward themselves it hard to take a compliment without the urge to give the other a greater one.

A.K.A..."They deserve more than me since they're actually nice in this world."


	17. Shoots

Nightmare owns several guns and prizes his flamethrower. However they are put away and hidden from his boy's.

...they don't need to know; no one needs to know...it was just a phase.


	18. Think

They all spend some spare time closing their eyes and listening to their surroundings.

Whether the reason be to think, calm down, or being vigilant you sometimes will see it.

**Author's Note:**

> :O
> 
> Of you have any harmless personal head-Cannons for the little gifts and quirks these guys have PLEASE list them.
> 
> We need more of these for them out there...it makes them feel more alive than the dramatics we are used to seeing!!
> 
> :D


End file.
